A preventive cardiology curriculum will be developed at the State University of New York at Stony Brook, Health Sciences Center. The program is designed to expand and coordinate a program in preventive cardiology which encompasses the basic science and the clinical curriculum. In the basic science program, the candidate will provide lectures in Biochemistry, Behavioral Science, Preventive Medicine, Clinical Nutrition, and in the Cardiovascular systems course. The association between abnormal lipid and lipoprotein metabolism and atherosclerosis will be discussed in Biochemistry. This will be discussed in the context of the student's lipid levels which will be drawn on the first day of medical school with the results returned during class. The effect of stress on the heart will be discussed in Behavioral Medicine. The Lipid Research Clinics Coronary Primary Prevention Trial will be discussed during the clinical trials section of the Preventive Medicine course. The dietary treatment of hyperlipidemia will be discussed in Clinical Nutrition, and the natural history of cornary artery disease will be discussed in the Cardiovascular Systems course. To improve the clinical curriculum, a program in preventive cardiology willbe added to the cardiology elective and a separate elective will be offered to provide clinical and research experience in preventive cardiology. In addition, a resident lecture series on topics relevant to preventive cardiology will be offered. The candidate will also contribute to the cardiology staff rounds for faculty and fellows. The preventive cardiology clinic which has already been established will continue to be developed and will become an important teaching resource for the above activities. A preventive cardiology consultation service for inpatient evaluation will be developed to further expand the clinical teaching. The candidate has outlined a plan to evaluate the curriculum which utilizes a design which was developed at the University of Washington. Various goals will be set for the program. The evaluation will involve identification of discrepancies between the student's and resident's performance in preventive cardiology and the goals which have been set. A computer software program will be used to design the test used in program evaluation. A multi-disciplinary advisory committee has been organized to aid with program development and evaluation. The proposed program will greatly improve the training program at SUNY at Stony Brook by increasing the awareness of medical students, housestaff, fellows, and faculty to the concepts of preventive cardiology.